


Awkward feelings

by AlkaliKen



Category: Fuzzy felt Moomins, Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Feral Moomin, I saw the alarming fact of no feral moomin stuff, Moomeetroll, Other, Snufkin is uwu, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, beans, feral child, moomin is a feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliKen/pseuds/AlkaliKen
Summary: Moomin starts going through his feral stage





	1. What is this?

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Moomintrroll on Instagram!

Moomin began waking up much earlier than he normally would be. He’d lie awake until the sun began to peek over the horizon enough to flood his window with light.  
After about a few weeks of doing this, he was bored. He’d get up and start pacing his room, staring out the window at birds flying by or even scratching at the floor.  
He had gotten claws, he only noticed them growing in whenever he started scratching at things, but why couldn’t he retract them? Snufkin and Snorkmaiden can retract theirs.  
No matter how many times he filed them down, they just kept coming back. He had been avoiding talking to his parents about it, but here he was.  
He slowly walked down the stairs. “Mama? Papa? Can I ask you something?” He began to grip at his arm, but stopped once he felt his claws dig in.  
His parents, who had been chatting over coffee, stopped and looked his way. “Yes, Moomintroll?”

Moomin began to spill to them, telling all of what had been happening in the past weeks. Once he was done the two exchanged looks, before looking back to their son.  
“Well…” Moominpapa had started, but he didn’t continue from there. Moominmama picked it up “It’s a normal thing for a Moomin your age, just like how Snufkin is going through his.” 

Moomin sat at the table with them. “Really?” 

“Yes just we don’t get the luxury of retractable claws” Moominpapa laughed.

Moominmama nodded “I’ll see if I can find any caps around the house.” 

Moomin sighed “Thank you, Mama, anything else I should know?” 

“Not that we can think of, just try to be careful around others… would you like some tea or breakfast?” Moominmama stood.

Moomin nodded and watched her walk off into the kitchen. 

Once he was finished with breakfast he ran off outside, Moomin had actually been avoiding going outside in fear his friends might notice.  
Though he knows now so it should be fine right? 

He heard laughing, as he walked up to Snufkins tent, who else was in there? Maybe he should leave… He also could just listen just to find out. He put his ear to the side of the tent carefully and waited for voices. Snufkin was most definitely in there, but with who is all he could wonder. 

“So then the garden keeper began to chase me and I had a melon in my paws which didn’t help me run any faster” He remembers Snufkin telling him this story at a sleepover. 

“Did you get away?” It was Snorkmaiden. 

“Just barely, luckily the dock was just ahead and a boat had been very conveniently left there, he did almost catch me while I got the boat off the land but he was too slow” Snufkin laughed, Moomin loved hearing his laugh. 

“Why didn’t you just drop the Melon?” Little My was there too.

“Well for one the sign said do not take, which just made me want to take one more, and what was I gonna eat on the boat?” He heard rustling, he could tell it was probably Snufkin in his bag or Little My getting into something. 

“Didn’t you get tired of Melon after so long?” Little my spoke again. 

“Yes, but it was that or starving. I would have rather just kept eating the melon even though after so long the taste made me feel sick” 

“If it was a garden keeper why didn’t you just grab other crops?” it was Snorkmaiden again. 

“I dunno, I guess I never thought of it.” 

Moomin took his ear from the tent and began to leave, they were having a nice time to it’s best not to intrude. 

He turned to go back up the path, but a voice stopped him “Ah! Moomintroll!” it was Snufkin. 

Moomin turned to see his friend along with Little My and Snorkmaiden coming towards him, Moomins eyes widened. “Snufkin! Did you brush your hair?” 

“Not on my own will, but I’m getting used to it” he laughed. “We haven’t seen you for some days, are you okay?” He took his paws. 

Moomin looked away “Yes… I just wanted to have some time to my self and-” Moomin looked down “...they painted your nails…” 

Snufkin pulled his paws away and hid them in his pockets, his face had turned slightly red “You were saying…” 

“Right uh… Just needed alone time… But now I’m good! Maybe we can go out to the forest and look at birds?” Moomin had clapped his paws together. 

Snufkin scratched the back of his head “I would love to, but I promised Little My and Snorkmaiden I wouldn’t mess up anything they had done… at least not today…” 

“I’ll carry you!” Moomin blurted.

Snufkins eyes widened and he looked back to the two. Little My just shrugged and Snorkmaiden fanned him forward, obviously enjoying watching this play out. Snufkin turned back to Moomin and nodded “I suppose I’ll go then” 

At his response, Moomin had immediately picked up his friend, who yelped in surprise. “We’ll be back in an hour!” He began running, Snufkin grabbed onto his hat to keep it from flying off.  
“How romantic!” Snorkmaiden waved them goodbye.

“That’s gross… Wanna go look for shells?” Little My began walking away. 

Snorkmaiden smiled “Duh” She followed along. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin stopped in an area that was open, it also conveniently had a log placed in the open for the two to sit on. They watched the birds fly around and Snufkin had begun to braid a flower crown. 

Moomin laid in the grass next to Snufkin. “What made you want to hang out with them?” 

Snufkin set the crown on Moomins head and began to braid another. “Well you were nowhere around and I didn’t want to disturb you, so while I was sitting in my tent Snorkmaiden and Little My asked me if I’d let them brush my hair. Normally I would have run away but since I had nothing else to do I agreed, they let me tell them stories while they… groomed me…” He sounded disgusted. 

Moomin laughed and laid his head in his paws. Birds had always been so attracted to Snufkin, which proved unfortunate for a lot of them when Snufkin had begun his feral stage but now… He wishes one would land near them so he could- Those thoughts again, why does he want to kill things now too?

At a timing so satisfying, a few birds flew over and perched themselves on the rim of Snufkins hat. 

Moomin couldn’t help himself, he got into position, ready to jump. His tail swayed slowly side to side as he waited for them to settle down. 

Moomin pushed himself into the air and attempted to grab at least one, Snufkin had finally noticed him and immediately fell back to avoid getting hit. 

Moomin still ended up colliding with the Mumrik and both birds got away unharmed. Moomin growled in annoyance and Snufkin pulled his hat back on. 

“Moomintroll?” Snufkin had backed away. This is different, normally he’s the one trying to get away from Snufkin after stuff like this. 

“I… I’m so sorry!” He stood and helped him up. 

Snufkin brushed himself off and shook his hat off “So are you gonna explain that or do we leave it alone…” He crossed his arms.

Moomin pressed his paws together “Mama and Papa said it was like your feral stage… just not as bad”

“I see I see… what do you plan to do about it?” He began walking. 

Moomin sighed “I’m not sure Snufkin…” He caught up to his friend. 

“I’m not sure”


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin searches for answers about his feral stage

Moomin woke up early like always and peeked out the window, he wanted to go outside. Before he knew it he was climbing down his makeshift ladder and running across the grass towards Snufkin’s tent.   
Normally he wouldn't bother Snufkin until the sun was at least over the horizon, but he wanted to be with him.   
At least he did until a squirrel ran by and he followed his urge to chase it.  
He followed it into the forest and up to a tree until he had it cornered.   
Moomin went to strike and-

“Moomintroll? What are you doing out so early?” Snufkin walked up to him.  
Moomin lost his focus and gazed over to Snufkin “I… Uh…”  
Snufkin held his paw out to help Moomin up but he just sat there staring at him. He slowly retracted his paw and crouched “Would you like some breakfast? I’m about to make some.” 

Moomin nodded and followed after Snufkin who after getting to his tent, started a fire and placed the pot on “You okay with leftovers?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he began heating them up. Moomin reluctantly sat and watched his friend cook. He kept thinking back to when all his other friends had started growing up and going through theirs, Snorkmaiden growing longer fur and those claws, Little my and her horns, Snufkin and… violence. How come this all had to start happening now after everything was finally calm and peaceful? 

“Snufkin? How long did your feral stage last?” He was still watching him cook. Snufkin looked up at him, before looking back down at the steaming pot “Well… I think it was at least a month or so before I got it under control” He filled a bowl with some of the food and offered it to Moomin who took them and began eating, Snufkin sat down next to him “Although if you’re hoping for an easy time span to know when to get yourself away it won’t be necessary because it’s different for everyone.” He took a bite “Mine was only about a month but Little my’s was almost a year while Snorkmaidens still hasn’t even ended, so instead of asking us why not ask your parents?”   
Moomin sighed “They didn’t tell me much, but I figured it was because they didn’t want to…”   
Snufkin just shrugged “Never hurts to ask” He gulped down the rest of his food and set the bowl in a small sack, Moomin also finished and handed him the bowl. “Where are you going” Moomin watched his friend. 

“It’s dishes day.., I also figured to try to find lunch early.” He began walking, rod in hand and bag over his shoulder. “See you later my dear troll.”   
Moomin sighed, as much as he loved talking to Snufkin that was no help at all. So he figured to go ask another. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin knocked on Snorkmaidens door and waited, it wasn’t long before she opened the door. “Oh, Moomintroll!” She smiled, her hair was decorated with flowers “Would you like to come in? I just made tea!” She stepped out of the way.

“Oh… That’d be nice” He smiled to her.

She poured two cups of tea and pushed one to Moomin who picked it up and began to blow in it “Thank you Snorkmaiden…”   
She stopped stirring her tea, her eyes trailing up to Moomin “Is something wrong?” She sipped her tea. Moomin sighed there was no use in trying to wiggle around the truth “I started my feral stage and I need advice.” He set the cup down, Snorkmaiden shook her head, “I’m a snork, Moomintroll, I can’t help you.” She took a flower out of her hair and placed it on his head “Maybe ask your parents” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Thanks for the tea Snorkmaiden” He was on his way, she waved him goodbye “See you later Moomintroll!”   
He laid on his bed, playing with the flower Snorkmaiden gave him, none of his friends gave him the advice he was looking for… but maybe that's just what he needed. So he tiptoed down the stairs and peered at his parents, Moominpapa and The Joxter were smoking pipes and playing cards while Moominmama wasn’t too far away, she seemed to be knitting.

Best not to disturb them rights? Back up the stairs, he began. “Moomintroll?” It was Moominmama, he turned around and she was at the base of the stairs “Did you need something dear?”

Moomin sighed “How long is this going to last? I feel like I can’t even trust myself around my friends anymore!”   
Moominmama walked up the stairs and grabbed his paws “Moomintroll, I can’t give you a clear answer, but it’ll be over before you know it, just try to enjoy your time with friends.” She placed some caps and mittens in his paws “Sleep well dear” She walked back down the stairs. 

Moomin made his was back up to his room and set the items on his desk. He then walked over to the window and gazed out, maybe he didn’t need an answer to this, maybe Moominmama was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM ALIVE  
> I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update these books, stuff happened and I lost motivation in writing and the Moomins overall, and on top of that school started and Band and HHHHHH  
> But I finally pulled through and got it. I'm still working on Lily of the valley though so hhhhh hang in there with me  
> I have no internet at my house so uploading these will be very very very very slow.


	3. Hills and shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin's friends get a taste of his feralness (shh its a word now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!

Moomin came back to himself, finally, he was in a flower field. He had gone out farther than he’d ever been before. “Well if it isn’t a Moomintroll!” A voice rang out. Moomin looked over to see Snufkin sitting on a tree stump, he had flowers and flower petals all over him as well as woodies sat at the base of the stump and his harmonica in hand “I saw you out this morning and decided to follow you just encase.” 

Moomin sat up “Where are we? What time is it?” He rolled over and sat up, Snufkin stood and jumped over the woodies and off the log “It’s almost breakfast time and we’re in a flower field, dear Moomintroll.” He walked over to his tent, he must have moved out here.  
“Do Mama and Papa know I’m out here? Why did you move out here? What happe-” Snufkin cut him off with a bowl in his paws. “You ask too many questions, eat up, relax.” He walked back over to the pot and stirred it, pouring himself some as well. Moomin stared at Snufkin, how could he be so calm right now? The woodies all ran over and Snufkin gave them all something to eat as well, he whispered small things to them telling them to slow down or be careful or cleaning them up when they split it on themselves, stopping sometimes only so he himself could eat. Moomin smiled at this side of his friend, it was cute and touching. 

The woodies all ran off into the forest once they were done, Snufkin joined next to Moomin who still hadn’t finished “It wasn’t that hot was it?” He smiled. Moomin looked down at his bowl “Oh no no I was just distracted, those woodies really love you don’t they?” He continued to eat, Snufkin laughed “The park-keeper told me they missed me after her and the policeman switched places so she lets me take them around sometimes so they’re a bit more bearable for her.” He laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin and Moomin laid around in the flower patch all day, Moomin was pondering his choices while Snufkin was making enough flower crowns for the entire Mymble family. There was an insane amount of flowers in the flower patch, a large variety too, the hemulen would be furious if he saw how many flower crowns Snufkin had made. 

Moomin rolled over to face Snufkin, his long sun brown hair was a mess under his hat and out of instinct he found himself grabbing the green hat and placing it on his snout. Snufkin looked over to him and smiled, the way the sun glowed off his face made his eyes sparkle more than they already did… Snufkin reached out and placed one of the crowns on his hat, then one on Moomin, and lastly one on top of his already messy and tangled hair. Moomin rolled closer to him and curled around him, having so many things on his mind he wanted to tell him but just knew he couldn’t.   
Moomin came out of his thoughts and Snufkin was right there, face to face with him. He yawned and curled down into him “I’m a bit tired you don’t mind if I take a nap do you?” His voice waved through the yawn. Moomin stiffened, his tail began to pat the grass and his face and ears turn bright red as Snufkin curled close to him “I… It’s fine Snufkin! You did help me so much and I-” he was going to go on but was cut off by soft snores. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Moomin was awoken by Little My, Sniff, and Snorkmaiden. “Why do you two always sneak off without telling us?” Snorkmaiden crossed her arms. Snufkin sat up causing Moomin to shift his attention to him. “It was early in the morning It’s not like we did anything exciting honest, we’ve just been laying here.” He placed his hat on his head, Snorkmaiden, Little My, and Sniff looked between each other. “Do you have any way to prove you twos innocence?” Snorkmaiden crossed her arms. Snufkin took his hat off again and stood “I’m afraid I don’t you’ve caught us red-handed” He threw a few flower crowns from his pocket to the three and put his hat back on. “What is our punishment?” He put his hand out to help Moomin up, but Moomin just pawed at his hand before pulling him back. Snufkin yelped and Little My jumped in to try to stop him. 

Moomin was up and in front of Snufkin, his tail waving he snarled and hissed at Little My. Snorkmaiden grabbed her before she could reach them and pulled her back, they all backed away even Snufkin.   
Moomin snarled at Little My and continued after her, Snorkmaiden began to run. “What did you do!?” She shouted. Little my shrugged and looked over Snorkmaidens shoulder. “You might wanna run faster cause Moomintroll is on your tail!”   
Snorkmaiden didn’t even wanna check to see she just kept on running, Moomin though was, in fact, chasing her and Snufkin was chasing him, he looked along the trees, he was looking for any way to get ahead of him

The two were coming up on the end of the forest trail that spat out onto the beach, Snorkmaiden turned for a second to see how close Moomin was and tripped. She immediately moved to get up but Moomin pinned her tail with his paws. Little My slipped out of her arms ready to bite him, but Snufkin got to him first. He jumped out of the bushes and tackled Moomin from the side taking the two into the bushes on the other side of the forest. They rolled downslope and onto the sand that bordered the forest “Moomintroll!” He sat on top of him to try to keep him down but it wasn’t helping “Moomintroll calm down!”  
Snorkmaiden and Little My came carefully down the slope but stayed at a distance, Moomin snarled and tried to fight against Snufkin but eventually began to calm down and stopped fighting. Defeated he rested his cheek against the ground and closed his eyes. Snufkin stood and sighed “Are you okay Snorkmaiden?” 

Snorkmaiden nodded. “Is Moomintroll going to be okay?” She walked over and he nodded, sitting and lighting his pipe “I’ll wait here with him, go get Moominpappa.” 

The two nodded and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! any updates from now til the 6th will probably be the last for a while due to school :( I'm sorry


	4. Come along with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin comes up with a solution for Moomin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Sorry all of these stories are taking so long I've been out of motivation and focusing more on art

When Moomin woke up Snufkin was still there with him, they were near some rocks and it looked as if Snufkin had gotten his pot and had begun cooking something. It wasn't until he sat up that he realized it wasn’t just him and Snufkin. Moominpapa, Moominmama, Snorkmaiden, Little my, and surprisingly, Sniff, were all there as well. “Wh… What are you all doing here?” He glanced around “What happened?” 

Snorkmaiden and Little my looked towards him before at Snufkin “Do you wanna-” Snufkin gave them a look “-never mind.” Little my crossed her arms “You attacked me and then chased me and Snorkmaiden through the forest and so Snufkin had to tackle you to get you to stop”  
Moomins eyes widened “Are you guys okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to attack you…” He stood. Snorkmaiden and Little my nodded their heads in understanding. 

“So what now? How can we know it’s okay to not do anything?” Sniff looked towards Moominpapa and Moominmama. Snufkin made an agitated sound “Doesn’t that sound familiar. I think we should leave him alone to go through this, it’s not like he’ll always be violent.” He stirred the stew in the pot.   
“I agree with Snufkin” Moominmama sighed “But we should do something.” She walked over to Moomin and offered a hug out to him which he took. “I promise I won’t hurt anyone I don’t even remember any of this happening I-” “-You could come with me going south.” Everyone almost instantly dropped their thoughts and looked towards Snufkin who had begun to pour bowls of stew “Of course that is if Moominpapa and Moominmama are okay with it.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin was laying in his bed, Snufkin's words replaying over and over in his head. The words he had longed to hear ever since Snufkin began leaving, finally real, but he wasn’t sure about it now that it was happening. 

What if he annoys him? 

What if he isn’t fit to travel? 

What if he hurts him?

Or they get lost.

Or he gets lost.

Or Snufkin doesn’t wanna come back after spending so much time with him?

Moomin turned over and screamed into his pillow, his tail hitting at the bed along, he hated these thoughts and wished they’d go away. The door opened and it was Moominmama. She had a tray with tea and biscuits. “Papa and I talked about it and we think it would be good if you went” 

He sat up faster than he’d ever had “What?!” He was met with a mix of excitement but also fear. “Really Mama??” He almost instantly forgot his thoughts.   
Moominmama nodded “We think it would be good for you to explore the world and we both trust Snufkin to keep you safe… and… even though you two aren’t the same he might be able to help you” She set the tray on the bed. Moomin jumped up and hugged her “Oh thank you, Mama, thank you!” He ran out of the room to go thank Papa as well. 

Winter wasn’t that far away, Moominpapa had predicted about a few weeks or so until the bitter cold moved in and he was right. Snufkin had come over to help Moomin pack, more so to keep him from bringing too much. They had dinner at Moomins the night before they left. 

Moomins ears flicked as he heard whistling from outside, sat up rubbing his eyes before his ears perked up to recognize the sound. He jumped out of bed and began running around grabbing his bag and quickly writing a note for Mama and Papa, he couldn’t believe this was real. He made his bed neatly and left the note on it before opening his window, he climbed out before shutting it back and climbing down fully, the air was nippy and cold. Once he got to the bottom Snufkin held out a scarf to him and smiled “You’ll need this until we get out of the valley.” He didn’t even wait for Moomin to get the scarf on before he began walking, Moomin quickly put on the scarf and ran after him 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was night by the time they got outside the valley, the path had evened out and was no longer steep and rocky, they stopped before some more rocky area and that's where they decided to set up camp. 

Snufkin took out leftovers and heated them up while Moomin set up the tent.

“Moomintroll… How are you doing so far?” Snufkin was sitting at the fire, he had tied his hair up and had it hidden under his hat. Moomin sat next to him and sighed “Good… I kinda miss home… but this is so much more fun than being asleep!” 

Snufkin smiled “Keep that energy… you’re going to need it for tomorrow” He made a bowl and passed it to Moomin “tomorrow we cross the volcano and hopefully we can get to one of the first villages far from Moominvalley.” 

Moomin nodded and began to eat. Once the two were done Snufkin put out the fire and the two climbed into the tent to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is so short, I couldn't think of what to really do for this one  
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes here we are again, I swear I'll stop making so many series ekjngjegn


End file.
